


(sigh)

by grantaire (AllieisaWriter)



Series: the bible didn't mention us. [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Crush, Fluff and Crack, Gen, WHAT'S THIS?? AO3 USER GRANTAIRE WRITES SOMETHING VAGUELY AMUSING??, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieisaWriter/pseuds/grantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is sighing a lot. Courfeyrac wants to get to the bottom of it. It turns out there's a girl involved; oh, there's always a girl. </p><p> extract:<br/>"What do I do, Courfeyrac? I'll die if I don't see her again." He paused for a heartbeat. "I think I'd die if I did see her again."<br/>"Well I can already tell that this will end happily." Courferac deadpanned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(sigh)

**Author's Note:**

> not even sorry. I think this series just needed something cute to happen rather than the none stop will-they-won't-they I play with the characters, and it was nice to write something vaguely happy c:

Marius was sighing a lot lately; and it wasn't that it was getting on Courfeyrac's nerves, no, nothing like that at all! After all, his best friend Enjolras is the sassiest sigher of all time; and Courfeyrac is really quite used to "The Sigh". However, Marius' sighs are starting to become a little worrisome. They are sad, prolonged sighs that seem to Courfeyrac like his breath is being wrenched straight from his soul. Something was ailing Monseuir Marius, and Courfeyrac was simply curious as to what it could be. 

He began noting when Marius sighed. 

Marius sighed when he woke up, a huge hefty sigh, as though he wished he could sleep forever. He sighed when he left the shower, dripping water around the flat as he searched for the hair dryer- a towel tied around his middle to protect his dignity. Marius sighed when he muched his toast. Marius sighed when Courfeyrac ruffled his hair. Marius sighed all the goddamn time. 

 Courfeyrac brings up the subject whlie drinking with his friends one evening. "Do you guys, you know, sigh?" he asks, quite out of the blue. Joly begins to think back to the last time he'd sighed. 

"Well, everyone sighs." Bahorel shrugged. 

"I read an article once that a sigh is like a human reset button." Offered Jehan. He then experimented by sighing three times in succession and clutching his chest. "Oooh, that felt strange! I want to do it again!" 

Joly pulled a face, "lets not, Jean, it's best to not mess with your respistory system." 

Bossuet was watching his friends with an amused expression on his face, Courfeyrac was watching them as though he was regretting bringing up the subject. "Why d'you ask Courf?" 

Courfeyrac looked away from where Jehan was making his eyes bulge and exclaiming that he was having heart palpitations to Joly and Bahorel to shrug. "I think Marius is sighing more than usual, and then I wondered if maybe he's just a sigh-er and I didn't notice before. " Courfeyrac sighed, "and if you tell me the irony that I'm sighing while I'm discussing someone else's sighing" His moody frown turned into a grin, "then I would wholeheartedly agree with you. But it wouldn't stop me punching you, just so you know."

"Maybe he's sad." Jehan suggested, pausing in his interpretation of death-by-over-sighing to step into the conversation. 

"Or mad." put in Grantaire. 

"Mad?!" Courfeyrac shook his head. "I don't think I've done anything for him to be mad at. Have I?"

Bahorel laughed. "Imgine if after all this time you've been missing his passive aggressive hints to change your ways, and the poor boy has just been getting more and more extreme in trying to get your attention." 

* * *

Marius sighed while watching  _The Notebook._ Courfeyrac looked up from the dining table, where he was sat in an attempt to work through some notes for the next day's class. He cleared his throat. "Something on your mind, buddy?" 

Marius turned and looked levelly at Courfeyrac. "No. Well, perhaps. I'm not sure." Courfeyrac waited patiently for Marius to find the words. "He wrote her a letter for everyday." he mumbled. 

"Yes? Ryan Gosling sets the bar we must all adhere to in our romantic quests." Courfeyrac nods, wondering if he can consider this a breakthrough as he still has not got to the bottom of the mysterious sighing. 

Marius is silent for a long while, and Courfeyrac goes back to making notes. The scratch-scratch-scrath of his pen and the weeping of Rachel McAdams on the television the only soundtrack, before Marius speaks up again. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Courf?"

Marius knows Courfeyrac heard him, and is thinking about how to answer, because he can no longer hear the pen against the paper. "I do, yes." Marius sits up onto his knees, and turns his head to face Courfeyrac and smiles at how intent he looks; glad Courfeyrac is giving him a serious answer. "I've felt it many times." Courfeyrac winks at his friend, and Marius blushes even though he doesn't know why. 

Marius ponders this for a moment. It is true that Courfeyrac is a ridiculously romantic creature, although Jehan may correct the statement and call him a 'R'omantic figure- like Byron- a handsome activist who felt love keenly, but only for a short while. Marius puffs out his chest. "I'm in love." he announces, and Curfeyrac has a coughing fit. 

After Marius has run over and patted his back until Courfeyrac's chokes subside, Courfeyrac looks at Marius a pleased smile on his face. "In love? With whom? And if you say me, Marius, I'll let you know right now that the feeling is completely mutual." Courfeyrac half-joked. 

Marius looks down on him fondly, before sliding into the chair next to him. "You know I love you." But his face takes on a dreamy quality. "But this feeling I feel, for her, it's so.." Marius sighs. 

"Ah, I see." Courfeyrac nods. "And what is her name?"

"I don't know." Another sigh. 

"Ah." Courfeyrac frowned. "So when did you meet?" 

"We haven't. Not really." Marius rests his chin on his palm, his red lips downturned. Courfeyrac lookes quizzical and so Marius decides to elaborate. "I saw her. Just a passing glimpse. I looked at her and she looked at me. "

This was met with silence. "And you're sure this is.. ahem, love?" 

Marius nods. "What else could make me feel like this? I love her so much it hurts."

"Maybe we should call Joly." Courfeyrac muttered, but he made it plain to see he was joking. "Well, I'm very happy for you."

"I'm miserable for me. But I wouldn't change how I feel, it's quite amazing!" Courfeyrac stares a little, wondering just how gorgeous this girl must be. 

"Do you have a game plan?" he inquired, pleased that his friend has at least taken notice of another person in a romantic capacity, because whenever Courfeyrac tried to breach the subject Marius usually went bright red and refused to speak to him for hours-or even days- at a time. 

"What's one of those?" 

"Like a plan of action." Courfeyrac explained patiently, making sure his tone of voice did not sound like he was belittling his friend for not being exposed to pop culture. 

"Oh, well, I've been going back to the place where we saw each other, but I don't know. I haven't seen her there again." Marius frowns a little. "I suppose- she was wearing a school uniform. I could wait outside the sch--"

"--Woah there, Marius! You don't see what could be a  _little_ weird about standing outside a school waiting for a girl you don't know to come out?" Another thought occurs to Courfeyrac. "Uhm, don't take this the wrong way, but when you say school uniform, just about how old would you say she looked?" 

"At least sixteen! Courf!" Marius took it the wrong way. But he couldn't be incensed for too long, if anyone was to help it'd be Courfeyrac. After all, he knew all there was to know about love, didn't he? "What do I do, Courfeyrac? I'll die if I don't see her again." He paused for a heartbeat. "I think I'd die if I  _did_ see her again."

"Well I can already tell that this will end happily." Courferac deadpanned, before clicking his fingers as an idea formed. "Ask Eponine? She goes to school.. sometimes. I'm sure she can find out who this girl is." He nods looking pleased with himself. "And then she can set you up, it's always good to have a wingman on the plane." 

Marius stared at him for a moment before breaking into a relieved smile. "Top Gun reference."

"You're learning!"

* * *

Incoming text: Marius

 - SHE NOW KNOWS MY NAME  
  - SHE'S SEVENTEEN!!!

Courfeyrac smiled at his phone, waiting for the barrage of texts to finish. 

  -SHE'S PERFECT

  -WHAT DO I DO

 

Courfeyrac sighed and text back. 

  - Be a gent, ask her to dinner. 

 

  -SHE SAID YES

  - OH SHIT, I DO NOT EVEN KNOW HER NAME. 

  - I'VE DONE EVERYTHING ALL WRONG. 

Courfeyrac sighed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> naturally, there are corfius overtones, because hello, its me. Hope you enjoyed- if you did, please let me know I'm not just writing to amuse myself. c: xx


End file.
